I'll catch you when you fall
by Tishi Fun
Summary: Embry imprints on the new shy girl at school. as their friendship gets stronger he realizes there is so much more to this girl and her history than he could ever imagine. its a bumpy road as he tries to get past her trust issues and fear of men and she tries to escape from her past and understand this boy who seems to care about her more than anyone ever has. filled with drama :D!


**hey guys, i hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction so please be kind and leave comments and suggestions because im happy to alter this story to make it better. please read and enjoy :D**

I walked nervously through the school grounds, trying to push past the masses of students all excited and buzzing about the weekend and the things they did. I walked past one group of girls, all with cake faces of makeup, short shorts and hair pulled up in high pony tails, who were all hugging and crying about some guy who dumped one of them. I never understood why and how they did that, how they could put so much trust into a guy they knew would break their heart and then do it all over again. I guess I just wasn't the trusting type.

When I finally reached my first class, math, I stood waiting outside watching the students gathering one by one outside the room. I was relieved not to get the curious stares from them like I had last week, my first week at this school, it was quite unnerving, them watching and judging my every move. I felt as if I even picked up a book wrong I would be judged.

La Push high school wasn't large, unlike my old high school in Australia, and because of this it seemed like everybody knew each other, either as friends, enemies or people they preferred to ignore. It made me feel even more out of place in this close knit society.

I had learnt there were a few different groups, there were the usual stereotypical popular kids, Chelsea, Jess, Ashdyn and Chloe who walked around like they owned the place and if they ever talked to you they seemed to think they doing you a great privilege. There were the jocks, Ben, Jack, Mitchel and Brock, who were all super buff and were never seen walking around without a sports ball of some kind in their hands. Then there were the emos, three of them although I only knew one of their names, Katie, they had hair dyed in all different weird ways and wore funny cloths and strong makeup. There were the groups of kids who weren't popular but weren't dislikes, they were just kind of accepted and they were happy just being with their group of normal friends. There were the total nerd who spent their lunch break having heated debates about chess strategies and threw hissy fits about getting bad test results. All these groups were just the norm of a high school now, the only group that was different was the 'cult' group, or at least that's what they looked like. I really knew nothing about them, it seemed as if nobody did, they sat on their own and only ever talked to their own. They seemed nice and caring to each other but they only glared at anyone else in their way. The group consisted of mostly guys, all very tall, very buff, very tanned and with short black or dark brown hair. They all looked over 18 but they must have been younger if they were still in school. Only one girl sat with them, I think her name was Kim, she had history with me, her and one of the 'cult' members were practically inseparable.

Well anyway, I was kind of one those normal in the middle people, I am average looking, I have long dark brown hair down to my waist, hazel eyes, tanned skin, I'm slim and tall at 6'8. I'm guess I'm pretty shy around people I don't know but once I get to know people I'm a bit of a chatterbox, I've been told I'm kind and I'm very forgiving. I'm one of those people who are hard to hate but not very stand out or interesting, I'm just plain and boring. I'm happy being that way though, it helps you stay out of drama and too many confrontations with new people.

Anyway, I walked into math and took my seat in the third row next to Sam, she was my cousin, the only person I knew here, and she was kind to me at school. I liked math, it was all logical and explained why things work and are the way they are, I liked it.

I watched and listened as the teacher called the role, trying to memorize faces and names of students. I learnt the names of the two 'cult' members in my math class, Embry and Jacob, they sit down the back and Embry looks like he's struggling to stay awake and Jacob doesn't look much better but is at least managing to take down the notes from the board. Jacob catches me looking at him and half smirks half smiles at me, in a kind but amused way. I blush and look away immediately, embarrassed that he probably thinks I'm checking him out.

The class goes on undisturbed and silently until a loud snore erupts from the back of the class. I look around to see Embry has fallen asleep with his head on the desk and Jacob at his side just looks bored, like he's used to this. The teach just sighs, so I guess this probably happens a lot, and walks down to Embry with a bored expression on her face. She drops the book on his desk loudly causing me to jump slightly but Embry doesn't stir, she tries all sorts of things but Embry doesn't move, until Jacob pours freezing water from his water bottle over his head. Embry wakes with a start, knocking all the books, which are now soaking wet, off his desk, and, once he composes himself, shoots Jacob an angry glare. Jacob just laughs, looking pleased with himself. The teacher however doesn't look impressed and she gives Jacob a detention, but he doesn't seem to mind and simply shrugs it off.

The rest of the day goes by without anything interesting happening, I still haven't made friends, mainly because I'm too shy to talk to anyone. At lunch I sit with Sam, who kindly ditches her friends to sit alone with me. She looks at me with a smirk on her face, what the hell is that about?

"So, you like Jacob huh?" she smirks.

"No, what makes you think that?" I question, I don't like Jacob, I mean sure he's hot but I don't even know what he's like yet and there are many hot guys in the world.

"I saw you looking at him in math today, don't you try and deny it," she says evilly.

"I was just curious!" I whine, why does everybody assume you have a crush on someone as soon as you look at them! It's so frustrating.

"What's their deal anyway?" I ask, looking over to where they sit, mucking about at their own table. "Everyone here respects them, and fears them at the same time it's weird?" I push.

"I don't know they just changed one day. Like they used to be normal in size and personality, but then they went away on extended periods of absence and came back like this! It's so weird but hey I'm not complaining, I just wish they'd still talk to other people." she says looking lustily over at their table. I smirk inwardly, someone has a crush, but choose not to say anything and drop the subject, it's really none of my business anyway.

I eat half of my chicken sandwich but decide I don't feel like the rest and tell Sam I'm going to the canteen to get something else to eat.

As I'm waiting in line minding my own business, trying not to draw attention to myself, something massive suddenly charges into me, knocking me over. As I fall I hit my head on the barrier and feel a sharp pain course through my head, before I hit the ground with a thud and everything goes black.

When I wake up I'm lying in a white room on a bed and I have no idea where the hell I am. I try to sit up but a small gentle hand pushes my shoulder down.

"You shouldn't try to sit up, the nurse says you might have concussion" a small female voice says, before Kim's worried face appears in my sight, a frown on her face.

"Where am I?" I ask trying to look around the room. I crane my neck and see Jarad sitting on one chair, his eyes always trained on Kim, another boy I recognised as Seth sitting in another chair smiling sheepishly at me, and Embry standing next to him, looking bored at the ground.

The nurse enter the room, looking quite worried. She walks over to me and asks me how my head is, I tell her it hurts but not that much, she doesn't look like she believes me and shoots the boys an angry look, as if I'm scared to say anything while their there. As if, I just don't want to cause a scene, I don't like attention and this is just plain embarrassing. Besides I'm used to pain and I can definitely handle a small hit to the head.

The nurse, however, doesn't look convinced and tells me I should call my parents and make them take me to a hospital. No way, I'm not going to a hospital, I HATE hospitals. But I simply shake my head and tell the nurse I'm feeling absolutely fine.

She shakes her head but lets me go back to class.

"You have your next class with Embry, so I've asked him to take you there, to make sure you get there okay, okay?" she asks.

I nod and stand up, wobbling a bit but soon gain my balance and walk out of the nurse's room, giving Kim a small smile on the way out. She smiles back at me and says, "I'm sorry about that, Embry was just playing around and didn't mean to shove Seth into you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I hope you're okay" Seth says looking genuinely sorry. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, I'm not good at talking to boys, and nod.

"it's okay," I say in a voice so small I'm sure he wont hear me, but he must have because he nods and smiles.

"see ya round then Sasha," he says beaming, before running off to his next class.

So that's why Seth was smiling at me like that. He seemed nice but I doubt we'll become friends, I cant talk to boys, even boys I know, like my cousins without saying or doing something stupid. It's one of the reasons I've never had a boyfriend, even though I'm year 11. I sigh, and walk out the door, Embry following behind me.

He walks beside me in silence for half the walk to the class. I should be starting conversation, this silence feels so awkward, but maybe that's just me because I find any silence awkward. I try to think of ways to start a conversation but I have no idea what I should say and I don't want to make a fool of myself so I don't say anything.

Finally, Embry breaks the silence, "You don't talk much huh," he states the obvious and looks over at me. Before we can have eye contact I look at the ground and nod, not knowing what to say. He sort of snorts as if I just proved his point, which I guess I did.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't notice you there," he looks at me again and tries to duck his head slightly to get me to look at him. I refuse to look up however, feeling extremely embarrassed and self conscious about talking to him.

"It's okay" I tell him, a blush rising to my cheeks. God I'm so terrible at talking to guys, I can't even look at him, I must sound so boring to him. I really wish I could think of something cool, or funny to say to him, but nothing comes to me.

"Are you ever gonna look at me?" he asks an amused smile on his face.

I nod. What would be worse looking at him when he asks me to or never looking at him. I slowly raise my head to look at him, giving him a small smile.

Oh crap, I shouldn't have looked at him, he thinks I'm a massive looser. He cant believe I would actually look at him when he asks, omg. I blush and look down at my feet quickly. This is most embarrassed I've felt in ages. I have an urge to just run and lock myself in the toilets but I know that'll only make me look more stupid so I just stand there staring at my feet, a strong blush on my cheeks, not knowing what the hell to do, as he stands there ogling at me.

His eyes are wide, his mouth dropped open, a surprised look across his features. Surprised that I'm so pathetic and weak.

I see, out of my peripheral vision a smile coming to his face. Oh god, now he's just going to laugh at me, I'll be the laughing stock of his friends his ages. I blush even more, if that's possible.

**Embry pov**

She's so beautiful, her thick long hair, her beautiful hazel/green eyes, her one dimple, her adorable blush, god, how did I not see it before, she's the most stunning girl I have ever laid eyes on.

She's blushing and looking at the ground, I wish she would look at me so I could see her beautiful eyes again, maybe I could make her laugh, or even smile.

I suddenly realise I must be creeping her out, staring at her and she looks uncomfortable under my gaze, although I don't know why. I look slowly away, afraid that something will happen to her while I look away even though I'm standing right next her.

I smile, just realising that I've imprinted, I feel so lucky, I've imprinted on the most amazing girl possible.

I start walking again, trying to make her less uncomfortable, I don't want her to be uncomfortable in my presence, she should feel comfortable around me, and safe and happy.

"So, where are you from?" I ask trying to start conversation.

"Australia," she says quietly looking up at me slightly. I beam, hearing her beautiful voice and seeing her mesmerizing eyes again. She looks confused but looks down at the ground again.

"Do you know anyone here yet?" I hope she doesn't so she can sit with us at lunch, I know it's selfish but I want her all for myself.

"I know Sam, she's my cousin." She says, not raising her eyes from the ground. I nod, happy with her answer. My heart speeds up, if there's only her and Sam, I'm sure they could sit with us at lunch, I'm pretty sure Sam's got a crush on us anyway.

"would you and Sam like to sit with me, us I mean, at lunch tomorrow?" please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, I beg inside. She looks flustered and confused, why would she be confused?

**Sasha pov**

Why would he want me to sit with him, he doesn't even know me and he cant like me, not after this awkward walk. Maybe he just wants to make fun of me, but he looks really genuine. He could just be a good actor. Maybe he does want to sit with me, maybe I'm not as awful as I thought, maybe he actually likes me. It would be the first time a boy has ever liked me. I don't know what to say, I'm too shy to say no, but I'm too shy to sit with them, all of them at lunch, maybe if it was just Embry, but all of his friends, his male friends. I don't think so.

"It's okay, thank you but I sit with Sam," great one, of course you sit with Sam, he asked both of you dumb ass. I feel totally humiliated but I don't think I could handle sitting with that many boys, of that size, and that are that loud.

I look up at Embry, waiting for response. He looks like he just asked someone out and got rejected, he looks so upset and a bit humiliated, but I must have been reading it wrong. He seems to sense how uncomfortable I am and says

"It's okay, can I sit with you two then?" what? He wants to sit with me so much he'd ditch his friends, what the hell he doesn't even know me. I just rejected him for gods sake. I don't know what to think, this could just be a joke, but he could like me, maybe I'm not all that bad looking, although I doubt he has a crush on me.

Anyway it doesn't matter because there is no way I have the guts to say no to him again, so I simply nod. He seems satisfied with this answer and we continue walking, him smiling at no one, looking pleased with himself, me blushing and feeling very confused.

**hope you guys liked it**

**ill try to upload new chapters as often as possible but i am quite busy so bare with me on it**

**please review and let me know if you like it or what you think should be improved, im open for suggestions**


End file.
